


Tarantism

by shojo_manga_trash



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojo_manga_trash/pseuds/shojo_manga_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tarantism - the urge to overcome melancholy by dancing</p>
<p>{ A short drabble written for xscarswillremainx on tumblr }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarantism

It was one of those rare days where Allen and Lenalee were both at the Order at the same time; the skies were slate grey and rain had been falling for the whole of the day, so of course very few people felt like stepping foot outside HQ, and Lena felt like doing little else than to just sit on her windowsill watching the rain fall.

There was an overwhelming sense of melancholy about the whole scene, and thinking back on it she supposed that’s what drew Allen in through her wide open door to join her at the window.

"You look really deep in thought, Lenalee." He had said sometime after he’d come to the window, probably to break the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

For the most part, up until then anyway, Lenalee hadn’t been thinking about much of anything so the question took her by surprise. She glanced to Allen, then back towards the flurry of raindrops outside, resting her forehead against the cool pane of glass.

"I think… I want to dance."

The thought struck her so quickly she wasn’t sure where it came from; for some reason she yearned to overcome the day’s quiet and dull manner by dancing. If you asked her why Lena wouldn’t be able to give you an answer, because she really wasn’t sure where the urge came from either.

Although, to her surprise, Allen didn’t make a snort of derision or question why she wanted something so silly; the white haired boy simply stood, extending his hand out to her as she turned to look at him, a faint smile present on his pale face.

"Let’s dance, then."

And so, with a grin, Lena took his hand and he helped her up from the windowsill, brought his other hand to her waist as she placed one at his shoulder, and they danced.

There was no music to be heard, only the gentle patter of rain on the window and their feet padding against the rug, occasionally the sounds of people passing by. The very melody was in their own swaying and turning, turning the floor of her room into a dance floor.

Eventually Lenalee found herself chest to chest with Allen, resting against him as they twirled about the room with lazy steps. Slowly she could feel the melancholy brought on by the rainy day begin to lift, her shoulders becoming lighter and smiling came much easier as they held each other in their arms, enjoying the peace, the serenity, the sense of security and warmth…

She just hoped it would never end.


End file.
